Sério
by RenDeVille
Summary: Em momentos felizes, em momentos tristes. Ele era sempre sério.


Era um dia interessante.

O seu quarto branco era vermelho. O sol se punha ao longe, no horizonte. Longe dela, de qualquer forma. Os poucos móveis ali não tinham olhos para nada além daquela menina que estava deitada naquela cama com lençol branco. A porta estava fechada, dolorosamente fechada. Trancando-a do resto do mundo, lhe dando algo que pouco tivera. Algo que pouco tinha agora. Deixou seus lábios sorrirem por conta própria.

Era um dia interessante, no fim das contas.

Não sabia que noite era. Qual noite do mês, qual dia da semana. Só sabia que em breve a lua brilharia no céu vermelho. O céu que tingia seu quarto de hotel do sangue que corre em suas veias. Do sangue que corre em suas veias e mata a todos os malditos. Aqueles sanguessugas. Mas afinal, ela estava ali para isso. Para matar. Exterminar. Aniquilar criaturas iguais à elas. Seus parentes que tanto fazem sofrer. Pois é isso o que ela é: uma arma para matar.

Era o trunfo na carta do Escudo Vermelho, era uma arma mortal, matando todos os malditos. Com a espada que servia perfeitamente em suas mãos. Com a espada que carregava seu sangue para dentro daqueles malditos e os destruía. Rápido e fácil. Era assim que a arma que ela era tinha que ser. Matar. Ser assassina. Permitir um futuro para aqueles que ainda não nasceram e para aqueles que vivem.

Era bom pensar em como de dias para cá, a sua vida havia mudado da água para o vinho. Aquele estranho com um violino era agora o seu parceiro, seu escudo. David-san que sempre fora um cliente e amigo da família que ela fazia parte, era agora o seu chefe, lhe dando ordens para matar e matar malditos. E a medica que sempre lhe cuidou desde o momento em que sua memória começava.

"Finalmente te encontrei" ele disse. Foram as primeiras palavras que ele lhe disse, e ele as disse sério. Mas o primeiro encontro fora especial. Numa rua, com uma melodia que ele tocava. Lindamente. Sério.

O modo como ele simplesmente explicara o que era aquela coisa maldita que atrás dela estava. Sua voz, um veludo para a dor. O modo como lhe ofereceu o próprio sangue e o modo como a salvou de um ataque, levando-a ao chão, em seus braços.

O modo como seus lábios encontraram-se com os dela, separando-os e então dando-lhe o sangue oferecido. Um beijo de sangue. O sangue que despertava memórias nela, despertava uma fúria. Despertava um passado que ela não queria lembrar. Um passado assassino.

"Saya, lute." Sério.

Aquele fora um dia interessante.

O toque dos lábios finos dele nos lábios avermelhados dela. A mão forte segurando seu rosto, mantendo-a parada. A outra mão, a mão diferente, a mão mais forte, envolvia seu corpo, abraçando-a, deixando-a perto de seu corpo. Protegida dos perigos da vida, do perigo na mesma sala de laboratório que eles. O perigo que era o mesmo que eles, uma criatura diferente de todos aqueles que caminham por este planeta. Um monstro.

E ela ainda lembrava a maneira suave que o sangue que ele carregava escorreu pelo canto de sua boca e a maneira que ele limpou a mancha com o polegar. Delicadamente, mas sério.

Afinal, ninguém esquece o primeiro beijo.

O quarto estava azul agora. Há muito o sol havia se posto, e a lua dava ao lugar uma tonalidade prateada e azulada. A lua que tinha sua luz entrando pela janela de vidro, aberta, com as cortinas finas balançando-se ao sabor do vento. E ela nem reparava na sombra que ali habitava agora.

Estava ocupada demais com seus olhos fechados e o dedo no lábio, onde os lábios dele tocaram. Recordando as lembranças, os toques. Mas ele era sempre sério, em meio à dor, em meio à felicidade. Sempre sério, e mesmo naquele momento em que seus lábios encontraram-se aos dela, ele estava sério. Feliz por tê-la encontrado, finalmente, mas sério.

O toque das mãos no momento em que ela era a assassina que todos queriam. O toque de sua mão com a dele. Deviam ser poucos os momentos com ele...

"Saya".

E era apenas mais um sonho. Um sonho onde o sangue das criaturas que ela matava manchava seu rosto. Manchava seu corpo. Manchava sua alma. Se é que ela realmente tinha uma.

Abriu os olhos.

"Hagi" um sussurro rouco escapou de seus lábios.

Aquele com a mecha negra lhe caindo onduladamente na face lhe encarava de perto, seu rosto à centímetros do dela. Seu corpo coberto de negro postado logo acima do dela naquela cama de lençóis brancos. Os joelhos fincados ao lado de suas pernas, as mãos apoiadas ao lado de sua cabeça.

E ele estava sério.

"Hagi..." foi o que seus lábios pronunciaram fracamente.

Ele estava mais perto? A cada segundo, mais perto seu rosto estava do dele. Mais perto, perto demais. Muito perto. Poderia contar os cílios dele, ver o fundo da alma daquele homem pelas janelas de seus olhos azuis oceânicos.

Os lábios finos e sem cor dele. Um toque suave, eles nos seus. O toque de uma mão em seu rosto, uma mão fria, acariciando-o suavemente. Uma aura preenchendo a sua, lhe dando vida. Lábios finos, delicados, as pálpebras cobrindo aqueles olhos dos céus de tão azuis, de tão oceânicos. Olhos maravilhosos. Um homem maravilhoso. Hagi. Simplesmente Hagi.

Um protetor. Um servo tão fiel. Uma promessa.

"Eu te amo"

Sussurros trocados ao mesmo tempo, olhos se encarando, as faces demonstrando o prazer de um simples toque de lábios. E os lábios encurvados, lábios sorridentes. Um novo toque, delicado, gentil. Uma jura de amor de dois eternos, de dois amantes eternos.

Agora ele já não era tão sério...

Seus olhos claros se encontravam com os olhos cor de vinho dela e os dois se perdiam numa imensidão. Um fundo, escuro, aterrorizante, o fundo de um poço velho onde mistérios se revelam para aqueles que ali caem, mas benéfico, pois eram dois eternos. E eternos estariam juntos. Para sempre.

_Dois eternos que estariam juntos para sempre._


End file.
